Yoshi Kart: The Original Version
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The original version of the successful and popular Yoshi Kart. In this story, Yoshi the First has recieved a letter from Heppy Ankylosaurus saying that he needs help, so Yoshi goes to gather his 6 friends and race to save Dinosaur Land from King Kong.
1. An Important Letter

Author's Note: Today, I have found the original planned version of Yoshi Kart I did. Seeing how popular Yoshi Kart is, I decided to post this version as well to see what it would be like if it was here instead of the current Yoshi Kart. And way, this is known as the original version, just to clear confusion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and the plot is also not owned by us because it gives credit to Diddy Kong Racing. Yoshi, Birdo, and Boshi belong to Nintendo, while Yoshizilla owns Peppy, Heppy, Zirdo, Bronto, and Shelia. Moshi is just a random character used to help the plot.

* * *

**Yoshi Kart: The Original Version**

Yoshi sat on the porch outside of his house and curiously tore open the letter he has got in the mail. It wasn't often that messages arrived from so far away as to be brought in by carrier pterodactyl, and he was eager to find out what it contained.

_Hopefully something to liven things up,_ Yoshi thought to himself. Things had been all too quiet since Yoshi's best friends, Peppy Ankylosaurus and Birdo Birdosaurus, had arrived on their summer break, distracting the Yoshisauruses from their usual wanderlust as the peaceful villagers did its best to keep the guests entertained. Yoshi tugged out the note impatiently and started to read. "Dear Yoshi," It began. "Help!"

Yoshi made a weird face, but then he smiled._ Now this sounds promising,_ he decided. It turned out that the message was actually from Peppy Ankylosaurus's younger brother, Heppy 'Heppermoneytonic' Ankylosaurus- and the young, purple Ankylosaurus had found himself in quite a bit of trouble which, for once, wasn't even his fault. Yoshi frowned. Then, once he'd carefully read the note through a couple of times, he sat back and gnawed thoughtfully on a finger as he gazed out through the early morning tropical island mist. He'd been asked for his help, so his intentions to zip off as soon as possible were never in doubt. The question that preoccupied him now was whether or not he should draft in some extra help, just in case...

After all, this giant gorilla, presumably named 'King Kong', that Heppy had mentioned didn't sound like a monster to be taken lightly. Eventually, Yoshi decided that his friends Peppy and Birdo would still enjoy the adventure even if it turned out that their services weren't needed, so the young green Yoshisaurus dug out a pencil stub from the mess of his house and hopped back into his seat, whistling for Yoshidactyles - his own makeshift carrier Pterodactyls - as Yoshi began to scribble out a couple of messages of his own.

A few short hours later and Yoshi was on the first leg of his journey, running off at high speed toward the fringes of the tropical jungles that lie ahead of the Yoshi Village. A couple of Yoshisaurus lurking behind a boulder watched him go suspiciously. "Hey - where you think he going?" Asked Boshi, a blue, cool, sunglass-wearing Yoshisaurus that had a strong attitude and a knack for running. His buddy, Moshi, who was Boshi's younger, orange brother who wore no sunglasses and had a much more calmer attitude but the same knack for running, frowned.

"Why?" Moshi asked.

"What if he is going to fetch Tyrannoyoshies to chase after us?" Boshi said to his younger brother. Moshi thought about this, and suddenly realised what Boshi was about to suggest.

"No way. I not going," Moshi said, and turned and bolted back towards the Yoshi Village.

Boshi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hopeless," Boshi snorted to himself. "I go after him, then," Boshi bellowed after his cowardly younger brother. "You go tell the other Yoshisauruses - see what they think of that, huh?"

And with that, Boshi lumbered off through the trees in the wake of the distant speck that was Yoshi, grumpily swatting aside vines and vicious Piranha Plants as he went.

* * *

Author's Note: There's the introduction! Now, just to let you know, only the eight original Yoshi Kart racers will be in this story. That means that Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, Boshi, Bronto, Heppy, Zirdo, and Shelia will be in it. Now that we've got that covered, enjoy and wait for the next chapter! 


	2. Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, and Boshi

Author's Note: All right, you all know the drill. Just enjoy this chap, folks.

Disclaimer: (sigh) We own nothing official and the plot belongs mainly/slightly to Rareware, since they are given credit for the idea of Yoshi Kart in the first place. (to himself) I can't believe I agreed to this job.

* * *

As Yoshi ran through the dense jungles, he spotted a nearby hot spring. He ran to the entrance of it, where a blue Yoshisaurus was sitting at the post.

"Excuse me, but can I go in to get my friends?" Yoshi asks the blue Yoshisaurus.

The blue Yoshisaurus shrugs and says, "Go right ahead, my little green friend."

Yoshi smiled and said, "Thanks, sir." Yoshi turned to the hot springs building and ran towards it. Boshi was hiding in the bushes, keeping an eye on Yoshi.

"So, that's where Peppy and Birdo are, huh? Perfect, I'll just follow Yoshi," Boshi says, as he approaches the Hot Springs Entrance post.

Peppy was cooling off in the hot spring he was sitting in. Birdo came into the hot spring and said to Peppy, "Hmm, Peppy, I never knew that Yoshi Island could offer this!"

Peppy nodded and sighed. "Yeah, everything's so peaceful and great around here…it's like we're in heaven…"

Suddenly at the next sudden moment, Yoshi appeared from the Hot Springs building lobby and started to jabber gibberish. Peppy and Birdo looked at Yoshi strangely.

"Slow down, Yoshi!" Peppy and Birdo both urged, trying to make sense of Yoshi's words without upsetting him.

Yoshi gasped and said, "Guys, I just found out that King Kong has come to take over Dinosaur Land. And what's worse, he took over the place where your brother is visiting, Peppy!"

Peppy's jaw dropped as he heard Yoshi spew out more information. "My…my…my younger brother, Heppy?" He asked Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded to Peppy and said, "Yes, Peppy. Heppy Ankylosaurus, the successful, money-making purple Ankylosaurus that is your younger brother, has sent me this letter, explaining the things I was telling you about." Yoshi then took out a letter and revealed it to Birdo and Peppy.

Birdo, after looking at the letter, shook her head and said, "Tsk, tsk. I feel so sorry for Peppy's younger brother. But how can we help?"

Boshi suddenly appeared from the Hot Springs lobby and walked towards Yoshi and Co. "Perhaps I can be of assistance," Boshi said with a smirk, as he chuckled.

Yoshi gasped. "Boshi, what are you doing here? Didn't you leave the Yoshi Village after I beat you in that race we had?" Yoshi exclaimed to his blue colleague.

Boshi took off his sunglasses and glared at Yoshi. "Listen, green lips, I've overheard you saying something about warding off the troubles of King Kong, and since the letter says that 7 dinosaurs must go there to help fight against the giant gorilla, I couldn't find it better than to just join. Besides, even if we are rivals, we could help each other at times," Boshi pointed out after his exclamation.

Yoshi frowned and looked at his chums. "Well, what do you think?" Yoshi asked.

Birdo shook her head and said, "Yoshi, I think it would be for the best if we got some help. After all, you'll never expect what is going to happen."

Peppy stepped in and added, "Yeah, and we'll need all the help we can get if we are going to help Heppy out."

Yoshi turned to Boshi and smiled. He said, "Okay, Boshi. You can come along to help us."

Boshi smirked and patted on Yoshi's shoulder. "Even though I'm helping you now, we are still rivals," Boshi whispered to Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded in agreement as the four dinosaurs made their way to the exit of the Hot Springs.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. With Yoshi, Birdo, Peppy, and Boshi on their way to the Wonder Fields, can they get the others to help before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Heppy, Zirdo, Bronto, and Shelia

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. In this chapter, we learn what happens to Heppy and the other three dinosaur pals with him. But in order to get to the Wonder Fields, Yoshi and his gang need help, so sit back and enjoy, folks!

Disclaimer: Must I say it? (Groans) Fine. We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their rightful owners. There, now if you excuse me, I'm missing my soaps. (Leaves)

Yoshi: He watches soap operas? Freaky...

Peppy: Don't ask why he does. It's scary.

* * *

As the four dinosaurs made their way onto their adventure, Yoshi realized something. "Hey, how do we get to the Wonder Fields, anyway?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Peppy looked at Birdo and Boshi, who had no clue on how to get there either. Peppy frowned and turned to Yoshi. "Maybe we should get someone to help us," He suggested.

"Yeah, but who though? And how DO we know if he or she is going to help us?" Birdo pointed out.

Yoshi and Peppy stood there and started to think. "Well, who can help us whose friends with us?" Yoshi asked.

"Maybe we can ask that Koopa fellow for help," Boshi said. Yoshi, Peppy, and Birdo looked at Boshi in awe.

"That's a great idea! Koopa has been through all of these islands around Dinosaur Land, he might be able to take us to the Wonder Fields!" Birdo exclaimed.

Boshi smirked and adjusted his sunglasses. "Then what the heck are we waiting for? Let's go find Koopa and get to the Wonder Fields!" He shouted.

Yoshi, Peppy, and Birdo cheered as the four dinosaurs started to run into the northern direction, right where Koopa resided.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Wonder Fields, Heppy Ankylosaurus was trying to calm the excitable Zirdo, the green, younger sister of Birdo, so that he could understand at least part of what she was saying.

"He said he'd help us!" Zirdo squealed, making Bronto, a bluish and burly Brontosaurus from the Sauropod Forest, and his girlfriend Shelia, a yellow, smart Stegosaurus with a green bow from the Stegosaurus Village near the Pterodactyl Fields, wince as the pitch of Zirdo's voice soared in and out of hearing range. Bronto and Shelia looked at each other, then back at Zirdo in dismay.

"He said he wanted to find a champion to go in and kick out that horrible, giant ape once and for all!" Zirdo shouted again, as Heppy sweatdropped and approached her.

"Slow down, Zirdo," Heppy urged, trying to make sense of Zirdo's words without upsetting her. After all, this whole business had been harder on the young, green Birdosaurus than any of them, King Kong's unwanted intrusion having left her and Birdo's family homeless.

"For whom are you talking about, Zirdo?" Bronto asked curiously, leaning forward. After all, the Brontosaurus was strong, but he didn't think straight.

"Master Hand! The giant, floating glove from the Final Destination!" Zirdo babbled, wheeling to face the startled blue Brontosaurus. "He said he'd help! Really, Bronto, he did! I just saw him!" Zirdo exclaimed once more.

Shelia blinked as she rubbed her head. "The magic floating hand that Yoshi and Peppy told us about? But…nobody's seen him for 10 years," She protested.

"I know! I know! But I just heard from him, I promise!" Zirdo shouted.

Heppy frowned, thinking this through. "That means he must have been kicked out of Dinosaur Land as well," He reasoned.

Bronto nodded and said, "After all, we've seen what that gorilla's spells can do..."

They all thought of the huge, leering King Kong mugshot that had been stamped into the mountainside of the Wonder Fields overnight. Then they thought of the different locations of the prehistoric world, Dinosaur Land's pride and joy, all of which had been magically sealed off, and that brought them to thinking of Dr. Hoshi, their friend and also Dinosaur Land's smartest resident, who had gone from his spooky lab home in the Pterodactyl to challenge the ferocious ape intruder to an honorable race and hadn't been seen since. What could have happened to the purple Yoshisaurus? It was a total mystery.

"We could really do with Master Hand's help," Zirdo prompted.

"No argument there," Agreed Shelia, as she cuddled next to Bronto. Bronto blushed a shade of red as Heppy scratched his head.

"Well, I guess you're right," He sighed. The purple, four-legged armor dinosaur continued, "Especially if we're going to get this mess sorted out."

Heppy was beginning to wish that he hadn't left Peppy Ankylosaurus to go on a bold adventure. Heppy's first chance to prove himself and to show that he could be a responsible member of the Ankylosaurus family rather than a mischievous little coward who relied on his older, though less intelligent, brothers at least some of the time, and what had happened? An oversized, powerful gorilla from the nearby Skull Island had appeared uninvited and taken over the entire world of Dinosaur Land, vandalizing the peaceful dinosaurs, destroying the world's beautiful jungles, manipulating the hot, scorching lavas, and finally stranding Heppy and his closest friends out in the cold. And of course there was whatever had happened to the famous purple Yoshisaurus, Dr. Hoshi...

"Well, if that Master Hand fellow wants a champion, I say we all get practicing," Bronto grunted, getting to his feet and snapping down his sporting goggles.

"Good plan," Heppy agreed. He turned to the other two dinosaurs and said, "Come on, guys. Yeah, Shelia, even you. Help should be on its way soon, but we can't just sit around waiting. Let's get out there and do what we can!"

As the others cheered, Heppy turned around and said to himself, "And I just hope that Peppy doesn't mention any of this to the guys in Ankylosaurus Land..."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you have enjoyed that chapter! As Heppy and his friends get practicing, Yoshi and his group of friends will get Koopa to help. And what does Master Hand have to do with this plot? Find out next time! 


	4. The Saviors of Dinosaur Land

Yoshizilla: Well, I know it's been a whole YEAR since this was last updated, but now, after finishing Mario Kart 64 AND Diddy Kong Racing this past week, and with Yoshi Kart getting a good number of racing chapters to come, I thought this would be the PERFECT time to bring back the neglected original version of Yoshi Kart. And this, by the way, in the timeline of my Super Smash Brothers series, takes place before Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi: The Great Super Smash Brothers Melee Adventure, and a whole year after the major events of Yoshi's First Adventure. Enjoy!

PS: By the way, seeing how Yoshi Kart: The Original Version are based on E-rated racing games, the rating changed to K. So now everyone can read it!

Disclaimer: Must I say it? (Groans) Fine. We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their rightful owners. That means that Yoshi the First, Peppertino Alfredo (Peppy) Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Chad the Charmander, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Zirdo the Birdosaurus all belong to Yoshizilla, while Birdo the Birdosaurus and Boshi the Yoshisaurus belong to Nintendo. And the idea partially belongs to both Nintendo and Rare Ltd.

* * *

Back in the Wonder Fields, after a few days of preperation, the four soon-to-be racers wait for their other friends to arrive.

"So when would you think the others get here?" Bronto asked Heppy.

Heppy frowned. "Actually, it's been, like, DAYS since I last spoke to Peppy. I don't think they're coming to help at all..."

"NOT COMING TO HELP?" Yoshi the First shouted, arriving at the middle spot of the Wonder Fields, in his bright, green kart.

Behind Yoshi were the following dinosaurs - Peppy Ankylosaurus, in his bright, yellow kart; Birdo, in her bright, pink kart; and finally Boshi, in his spazzy, lightblue kart. All four of the dinosaurs have arrived in front of the other 4 dinosaurs, without delay.

"Yoshi! Peppy! Birdo! Boshi!" Zirdo exlaimed with joy in her eyes, hugging her older sister, Birdo, tightly. "You finally came! You do care!"

Birdo cooed, and she hugged her younger sister back. "Awww...thanks, Zirdo." She looked at Shelia and Bronto. "Sorry we took long to get here. It was difficult climbing the mountain route."

Shelia nodded, smiling. "It's all right. The good thing is that you're here, and that's all it matters."

Bronto laughed, patting Boshi on the back. "Yeah! It's great seeing you guys here! Especially you, Boshi!"

Boshi growled, upon being patted by the burly Brontosaurus. "Bronto, will you stop? You know I don't like it when I'm patted on the back...

To make life easier, here's why Boshi and Bronto have such a strong rivalry that's as strong as Yoshi and Boshi's rivaly - After the events of Yoshi's First Adventure, dinosaurs and other creatures all over Dinosaur Land were finally free to explore the other islands/continents/areas of Dinosaur Land without having any fear. It's during this long gap between then and now that Bronto the Brontosaurus and Boshi the Yoshisaurus first met. After losing the race he had with Yoshi in the Yoshi Village, Boshi decided to venture to Sauropod Forest, which was well-known for being the sport capital of Dinosaur Land. And after a grueling soccer match between himself and the hometown team, Team Brontos, it is here that Boshi began his rivalry with Bronto. Several months come and go, where Boshi and Bronto would bump into each other again, usually in competive sports. But, after all those months, the long-held rivialry was starting to pay off, and it is here that explains why Boshi and Bronto are so competive.

"Stop patting me, you stupid oaf!" Boshi shouts, pinning Bronto to the ground, making everyone gasp.

Bronto laughed, getting back up and smiling at Boshi. "Nice toss there, Boshi! You're getting stronger as the days come and go!"

Boshi sighed, shaking his head. "You're just calm and go-lucky with everything, aren't you?"

Peppy smiled, before he then turned to Heppy. "So Heppy, what's the trouble?" The yellow, sturdy Ankylosaurus asked his younger, purple Ankylosaurus brother.

Heppy murmured, before he started, "Well, you recall about the strange events that took place several days earlier, right?" Everyone nodded to answer Heppy's predicament. "So, it happens like this - I was taking a stroll here, to the Wonder Fields, and it was when I found a huge mug of..." He pointed to the mug of King Kong above the small stream. "...That...huge, mammalian thing. It just...wasn't right."

"Heppy Ankylosaurus is rght about that." Boomed the voice of Master Hand, as he appeared in front of everyone, much to their surprise.

"MASTER HAND!!" All of the Dinosaurs exclaimed.

Master Hand nodded. "Yes, that's my name. Anyway, I can explain on what has happened. You see..." He pointed upwards at the sky. "It all happened very strangely. A warp portal has opened up in the sky several nights before, and before you know it, King Kong, a huge, powerful ape-like monster from the future, has somehow managed to adjust to this time period. And unfortunately, with that happening, it messed up EVERYTHING."

As Master Hand is explaining all of this, we can see several small, ape-like creatures chasing several Gallimimus.

"And so, that's why I have been summoned the 8 of you dinosaurs." Master Hand finishes. "To save Dinosaur Land!"

"Wait, wait, hold up there, Master Hand." Shelia said, the feminine yellow Stegosaurus stepping up in front of everyone, "This doesn't make sense at all. Why are the 8 of us determined to protect Dinosaur Land?"

Master Hand looked down at Shelia. "Because you dinosaurs are the only hopes for Dinosaur Land. No one else has the potential of doing it."

Yoshi thought for a moment. "Wait a minute...Dr. Hoshi sent me a message before Heppy did, saying that he was going to be gone for several days." Yoshi looked up at Master Hand. "Does that have anything to do with King Kong, Master Hand?"

Master Hand nodded, prepared to answer Yoshi's question. "Indeed. Ever since Dr. Hoshi has sent you that letter, he never came back. And that is why you 8 are the destined dinosaurs to save Dinosaur Land from collasping!"

"So I see." Boshi blurts out, "But what are we suppose to do to get Dinosaur Land back to the ways they were before this King Kong monster arrived?"

Master Hand grinned. "Exactly. Race, of course."

"Racing?" Bronto shouts, "I don't suppose racing helps."

"Oh, but it does," Master Hand tells Bronto, "You see, King Kong has challanged anyone who dares to go up against him to race. And this could be the perfect chance to strike back at that monsterous simian!"

Brido frowned. "But I don't know. What could happen to us?"

"Hey, you have me on your side," Master Hand assures, "If ANYTHING bad happens, I'll be there."

Zirdo's eyes glamed. "Really, Master Hand?" She cooed, "That's sweet of you."

Master Hand blushed a bit. "Thanks, Zirdo." He turned serious again, losing the blush. "All right, my fellow dinosaurs, from here on out, you're going to be the Yoshi Kart racers!"

'Yoshi Kart racers...I actually like the sound of that!" Peppy admits, smiling as the other 7 dinosaurs smile.

Yoshi stepped in front of Peppy, looking at Master Hand. "So Master Hand, since we'll agree to race to save the entire fate of Dinosaur Land, where do we go first?"

Master Hand laughed. "Good question, Yoshi!" Master Hand pointed at a warp portal nearby, which was encased within the walls of the mountain. "There happens to be a warp portal that leads to the Yoshi Village. I have checked there, and they agreed to turn their village into a racing course."

Heppy was amazed. "So...we'll be racing around a village as our first race." He clapped his hands together. "I never knew that racing to save Dinosaur Land could be so much fun!"

"Then wait are you guys waiting for?" Master Hand said, "Go out there and prove that you're worthy of King Kong!"

"RIGHT!" All of the Yoshi Kart racers shouted together in unison, as they got in their personal karts, respectfully, and sped into the warp portal that lead to the Yoshi Village.

* * *

Yoshizilla: And so, after a whole year of waiting and waiting, the original version of Yoshi Kart is starting to kick in! What will happen to our favorite, heroic Yoshi Kart racers as they, for the first time, race to increase their chances of defeating King Kong and saving Dinosaur Land from certain doom? Find out in the next chapter! And thanks for reading Yoshi Kart again! 


	5. Yoshi Village: Part 1

Yoshizilla: All right, ladies and gentlemen! Waita minute, I just realized that I'm not using the Author's Notes this time around. (shrugs) Oh well. Anyway, what I meant to actually say was that this is the first racing chapter in Yoshi Kart: The Original Version. And albiet, it pays homage to Mario Kart 64 and Diddy Kong Racing, as well as Game2002's Super Smash Racing 2, and of course, my own, more well-known, and more popular version of, Yoshi Kart. So with that all said and explained, here's to all of you racing and fanfic fans out there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ugh, what do you guys want from me? Haven't you already garnered enough attention? (sighs) Fine. We own nothing official and all fan-made characters and settings in this story belong to Yoshizilla. Now stop bugging me and leave me alone.

* * *

As all of the Yoshisaurus townspeople got on the sidewalks of the newly-furbished, dirt-paved roads of the Yoshi Village, Master Hand teleported right on the side of the starting line, where all 8 of the Yoshi Kart racers - Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Birdo the Birdosaurus, Boshi the Yoshisaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and Bronto the Brontosaurus - have gathered, preparing for their race.

"Hello to you all, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Master Hand cheerfully announces to the pedestrians as they cheer loudly. "And welcome to the first race of the Yoshi Kart Grand Prix!"

A large crowd of pedestrians is gathered around the racecourse and there are several food stands set up all over the entire Yoshi Village.

Shelia looked around, astonished. "Wow. There's quite a crowd here!" She exclaimed in joy.

Birdo murmured, also looking around. "Yeah, and it's so noisy, too..." She murmured.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen," Master Hand starts, pointing at the racers, "These are the racers. Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Birdo the Birdosaurus, Boshi the Yoshisaurus, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, and finally, Bronto the Brontosaurus!" The audience cheers loudly as Master Hand turns his attention back to the crowds of excited dinosaurs. "Now, as for the racecourse status for this race. As you can see, this course is a simple-looking oval. It may look very easy, but there are some obstacles you have to be aware of. For example, as you approach the first big curve, you will run into a field a hot spring pools! Falling into one isn't a problem, as the waters are of perfect temperature and are great for your health! It can heal all kinds of ailments!"

Zirdo's eyes gleamed. "Oooh...that sounds fun!' She squealed.

Birdo smiled, looking at Shelia. "What say we go take a dip there after the race?"

Shelia nodded, a smile on her face. "Of course! I heard that those springs have good services."

Boshi sighed. "Can we please just have more information on the racecourse now? I want to race."

"Me too," Bronto agreed, giving Boshi a competive glare. Boshi did the exact same, giving Bronto the most competive glare he can offer.

Master Hand cleared his throat, before starting again. "All right, now moving on to the Yoshi Village racecourse once more. "After going through the curve, you will come across a rocky and bumpy field. When you get to the second curve, you'll have to drive through a small, moss-covered tunnel that leads all the way back to here, the starting line, which is also the finish line!" The pedestrians on the sides cheer as Master Hand finishes, "Yoshi Kart racers, be sure to do your best, and do not take the Yoshi Village too easy, just because it is the first place where you are racing to save Dinosaur Land and defeat the tyrant King Kong!"

"Can we get on with the race now?" Heppy impatiently asks, in a rather bit annoyed tone.

Master Hand growls at Heppy. "But I am not done talking yet. You must know the basic rules for this race first, so don't get cocky," He snarled.

Heppy groaned. "Then get on with it, already!" He shouts back.

Master Hand mutters to himself, and then he continues, "Very well, then. The first 3 racers will get 10, 7, and 5 points respectfully. The 1st racer will get a Star for his or her effort, while the following racers, from 4th to 8th place, will recieve points from 4 to 0 respectfully. And with that, let the race officially begin!" He hovers above the finish line, and the Yoshi Kart racers prepare to take off as the pedestrians cheer loudly.

"Get ready...GO!" Master Hand booms, as all of the 8 Yoshi Kart racers speed off on the racecourse, leaving a pile of dust behind them on the dirt-paved road, with the pedestrians cheering loudly.

"And there off!" Master Hand announces, "All 8 of the Yoshi Kart racers have zoomed off, and are proceeding on the Yoshi Village racecourse as we speak!" He points at the starting line. "Once they pass the starting/finish line for the rd time, the winner WILL recieve a very SPECIAL prize! Let's go check on them now!"

* * *

On the actual racecourse, all of the 8 racing dinosaurs zoom on the straight, dirt-paved road. They come across the first curve, where several hot springs are located.

Yoshi does a powerslide on the right, managing to avoid 2 of the hot springs, but winds up falling into one after using the speed boost from the powerslide. He curses as he watches the other Yoshi Kart racers pass by him, leaving the green dinosaur to having wait in the hot springs. A Lakitu then appears and takes Yoshi out of the hot spring.

"Phew!" Yoshi says, reliefed, and smiling at Lakitu. "Thanks for that, Lakitu."

Lakitu nodded, smiling. "Don't worry about me, but you better hurry if you want to win."

Yoshi noded, and he slammed his foot on the pedal, reediming himself to catch up.

Birdo grabs two rocket missiles. She aims them at Shelia, who is ahead of her. Taking several precautions, Birdo fires one of the missiles at Shelia.

Shelia turns around in time to see the incoming missile, and she throws a mine behind her. The missile explodes within contact with the mine, leaving Shelia to cheer.

Birdo, however, is not disappointed that her first rocket missile missed. She still had the other missile, and thus, released it shortly afterwards.

Unfortunately, Shelia didn't have any items to use behind her, so she turned to the left in hopes of avoiding the missile. She avoided the missle, and sighed of relief, when she fell into one of the hot springs.

Feeling more confident, Birdo cheers to herself as she passes Shelia, who waits for Lakitu to pick her back up.

Zirdo is having a hard time in her ands as she tries to aoid Bronto. Bronto, being heavier than Zirdo, attempts to push her aside by ramming his heavy, blue kart into Zirdo's lighter, green kart. Zirdo pushes back, but sadly, cannot muster herself away from Bronto's kart. Bronto only grins while Zirdo struggles, failing as she tries to move away from Bronto.

As the racers approach another straight path, Boshi uses this moment to sabatoge the racecourse. He throws two mines behind him cackling as he zoomed off.

Heppy Ankylosaurus and Peppy Ankylosaurus were right on Boshi's tail, and they both grabbed two rocket zoomers, which they used to catch up to Boshi. However, Heppy saved his for later, for he knew that they could help later on. He watched his older, yellow brother, Peppy, zoom away, desperate to stop Boshi.

"Boshi! You're not going to win this race so easily!" Peppy shouts, ramming his yellow kart into Boshi.

Boshi yelps, and he growls at Peppy. "Oh yeah? Have some of THIS, Ankylosaurus breath!" He grabbed a bubble, and released it right into Peppy, trapping the yellow Ankylosaurus in the bubble.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Peppy exclaimed, as he watched Boshi zoom away and Heppy passing by. "LET ME OUT!" He started pounding at the bubble, but not having any luck.

Boshi and Heppy both approach he next curve, where the bumpy rumps are. A tiny tunnel that is carved in the mountain can be visible.

Boshi manages to drive perfectly in the rocky field, aoiding rocks and going through the bumpy rumps. However, he is unfortunate to crash into a HUGE rock shortly after jumping up in the air and landing back down from a large bump. Heppy zooms by, still holding onto his precious rocket booster, when he picks up another, which he still plans using on for much later.

Back in the straight path, Birdo fires another rocket missile at Bronto, but misses yet again. Birdo growls and slams her fist on her pink kart. 'All right, that's it! If missiles won't help, then I'll have to deal with a more defensive tactic..." She grabbed a rocket booster, and used it to zoom in front of Bronto and Zirdo.

Bronto was still ramming into Zirdo, noticing that her lighter kart could not take the pressure anymore. Zirdo moaned, for she tried her best, but wasn't able to pull off the mighty weight of Bronto's heavier kart.

With a scream and a shout, Zirdo went spinning around in her green Kart, crashing into one of the rocks in the upcoming curve.

Bronto smirked, having taken care of Zirdo. But what he didn't realise was that Birdo released oil from the back of her pink kart, which made Bronto's blue kart slipping, and eveuntally, crashing into the ground, after spinning off the bump.

Birdo laughed, having dealt with Bronto. She grabbed two mines and released them behind her. Upcoming to her right was Yoshi, who was using rocket boosters to boost up his speed.

"Yoshi?" Birdo exclaimed, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Yoshi grinned. "Hey, I'm here to win a race, not gawk at the other racers."

Birdo smirked, taking out a rocket missile. "Well...sorry to do this, Yoshi, but even though we're friends, I'm not letting you pass!" She slowed down, allowing Yoshi to go up ahea,d and then the pink, feminine Birdosaurus released the rocket missile.

Yoshi turned around, and his jaw dropped. He wasn't aware that Birdo allowed him to pass, just to be blasted by a rocket missile. Too late to react, Yoshi screamed as his green, more compact kart went bouncing up and down from the explosion of the missile, landing on the under part of the bump.

Birdo laughed, passing Yoshi as she released oil behind her.

Yoshi growled, having tobe forced to push out his kart from nder the bump as Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and a recovered Zirdo the Birdosaurus all passed him. Hopping into is kart, Yoshi took out a rocket booster and used it, propelling his kart to catch up with the passing racers. He eventually passed Peppy, whom was STILL trapped in the bubble from earlier.

Peppy had enough. He wasn't going to get out just by screaming or pounding the bubble. Instead, he used his own ability, Ankylosaurus Jolt, to electrofy and burst the bubble into nothing. He slammed his foot on the pedal, taking no chances of what the consequences would be as he desperately sped on the dirt-paved road to catch up with the others.

Master Hand has watched Heppy Ankylosaurus pass the finish line first, with all the other 7 Yoshi Kart racers - in order: Boshi the Yoshisaurus, Birdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Yoshi the First, and Peppy Ankylosaurus - pass the finish line and drive down on the straight, dirt-paved road.

"And now all of the 8 Yoshi Kart racers are on Lap 2!" Master Hand announces, hearing the pedestrians on the sides cheer loudly, "Only 1 more lap remains before the racers are in the 3rd and final lap!"

The pedestrians cheer loudly as they watch the Yoshi Kart racers zoom off on the straight, dirt-paved road.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Well, ladies and gentlemen, that's it for this part of the race! The action starts heating up more in the 2nd and 3rd laps as the Yoshi Kart racers start knocking each other off the racecourse and avoid obstacles in the Yoshi Village racecourse! What will happen as the story and race progresses? You'll have to find out soon, folks! I hoped you all enjoyed the start of the race and Lap 1 of the Yoshi Village race! 


	6. Yoshi Village: Part 2

Author's Note: Um...er...well...I got nothing. Except that you could expect some more action, right? (laughs, and sighs) All right, you all want the race, so I'll give you guys the race. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Please stop asking me for my address! I'm not telling any of you, you perverted minds!

* * *

Back in the Yoshi Village racecourse, the race itself was getting more hectic as the 8 Yoshi Kart racers were trying to obtain 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places.

Master Hand cleared his throat, and started to announce the race status loud and clear so that the pedestrians could hear. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Heppy Ankylosaurus is still in 1st place! But Boshi and Birdo are right behind the purple Ankylosaurus, as well as Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Zirdo the Birdosaurus. Ironically, Yoshi the First and Peppy Ankylosaurus are behind the other racers, and they better pick up the slack if they want to win."

"Move over, Heppy!" Boshi shouts, ramming into Heppy, "1st place is mine!"

"Heh! No way!" Heppy retorted, pushing his kart back into Boshi. "If anyone's going to get 1st place, it's gonna be me!"

"That's what you think!" Shouted Birdo as she used a rocket booster to pass by Boshi and Heppy. Birdo drove carefully around the hot springs, but sadly, a mine leftover from the last lap was ahead of her, and Birdo collided into it, and fell into a hot spring that was right in front of her.

Boshi and Heppy zoomed off, leaving the soaked Birdo waiting to be rescued by Lakitu.

Shelia and Bronto are having their own war, as they fire items at each other and leave items behind as they navigate through the hot springs. Shelia fires 2 rocket missiles at Bronto, but the blue Brontosaurus counters by throwing 2 mines behind him. Shelia dodges, and the yellow Stegosaurus then grabs a pack of bubbles. Saving it for later, Shelia attempts to overcome Bronto by pushing him on the right side, toward the hot spring. Bronto, however, being the stronger of the two dinosaurs, manages to push Shelia off of him, and he veers to the left, allowing Shelia to fall into the upcoming hot spring.

Zirdo watches this, and she uses a rocket booster to zoom by Shelia and approach Bronto. Bronto, however, turns around and releases oil behind his blue, heavy kart. Zirdo screams as her light, green kart goes spinning, and she crashes into the side of the mountain wall.

Yoshi the First sees this, and he zooms by Zirdo, as well as Peppy Ankylosaurus and a recently rescued Shelia.

Zirdo starts to slam her foot on the brake, but isn't having very good luck. "C'mon, c'mon!" She says to herself, trying to back-up out of the mountain.

Shelia starts to approach Yoshi and Peppy, ready to zoom right past them. She uses another rocket booster, and then, after passing both Yoshi and Peppy, she makes a sharp powerslide onto the straight dirt-paved path, and releases the bubbles she was previously holding.

Yoshi sighed, as he and Peppy made right turns on the straight dirt-paved path. "Great. We're never going to catch up to the leaders if we keep going at this pace!"

Peppy chuckled. "Problem solved." He grabbed a blue, winged spiny shell from an item box. "Just throw this baby, and you're garunteed to make it to the top!"

Yoshi titled his head. "How?" The green Yoshisaurus curiously asked.

Peppy smirked. "Watch and learn, Yoshi boy," The yellow Ankylosaurus said. He turned around and released the blue, winged spiny shell in front of him, passing several of the racers in front and heading straight for the leader - Heppy Ankylosaurus.

* * *

Heppy Ankylosaurus turns on the other curve, seeing the rocks he and the others had encountered in the previous lap. However, he doesn't know that a blue, winged spiny shell is about to ruin his chance to succeeding.

"So, you want some of this huh?" Boshi taunts, as he releases several missiles at Birdo.

Birdo only laughed as she swerved her pink kart to avoid the missiles. "You're going to have to do better than that, Boshi!"

Boshi gritted his teeth. "Very well, then!" The blue Yoshisaurus shouted back, adjusting his sunglasses. He grabbed a mine and threw it behind his blue kart, ahead of Birdo's path.

Birdo screamed, and she made a sharp left turn to avoid the mine, scraping the left side of her pink kart completely in the progress.

Heppy watched this occur as he passed the finish line once more, and has made it into the 3rd and final lap. Boshi immediately followed.

"And both Heppy Ankylosaurus and Boshi the Yoshisaurus have made it into the 3rd and final lap of the Yoshi Village race, ladies and gentlemen!" Master Hand announced, the pedestrians on the sidelines cheering as the magical, floating glove continued, "Birdo the Birdosaurus is right behind the leaders, with Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, Yoshi the First, and Peppy Ankylosaurus behind her! And it seems that poor Zirdo is behind." He cleared his throat once more. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's been a great race, and things are starting to loo-"

Before he could finish, the blue, winged spiny shell Peppy had thrown earlier zoomed right past the hand and the pedestrians, heading straight for Heppy and exploding into him, sending the purple Ankylosaurus and his purple kart into the air, and crashing back down, now behind Boshi and Birdo.

"OH!" Master Hand shouted in surprise, "Seems as if Heppy was knocked into the air by the infamous spiny shell! He better shape up if he wants to retain his lead!"

As Master Hand had announced, Heppy got his purple kart back in action, and he grabbed a third rocket booster, which he combined with the 2 rocket boosters he already had, to zoom off at a TREMENDOUS speed, passing even Birdo and Boshi as he approached the hot springs again.

Zirdo was still stuck on the left side of the mountain, the grass cutting down her green kart's acceleration speed. "C'mon...c'mon! Why isn't it STILL working!?" Zirdo exclaimed, as Heppy zoomed right past her.

Master Hand watched in excitement, and he then announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Heppy Ankylosaurus has retained his lead! But still, he has the obstacles to worry about. What will happen on the racecourse as the racers start becoming more and more competive? Find out!" He said, as the Yoshi Village racecourse panned into the background.

* * *

Yoshizilla: So, pretty wild, huh? It looks as though Heppy Ankylosaurus is going to win, and it looks as if poor Zirdo the Birdosaurus is going to lose, but wait! There still lies the matters for the other racers, too - will they succeed, or utterly fail, in the first race in the grand prix to save Dinosaur Land? All these questions and more you folks will be asking, but until then, I'll see you again some time later - where the final part of the race will be revealed! 


End file.
